rinatomonagafandomcom-20200214-history
Vampyre
A 'Vampyre '''is a day-walking vampire and one of the two main focused races in ''Rina Tomonaga. Vampyres are the most powerful race among vampires, and because of this and their highly appetizing but poisonous blood, they were hunted down thanks to Raidon's negative influence. Vampyres are also known as "Truebloods". History Vampyres existed two million years ago, before the main story of Rina Tomonaga began. The very first vampyre, Lina, created the main races (humans, vampires, vampyres, and vampire hunters), however besides the vampyres, Lina's "children" soon turned against her thanks to Raidon's convincing that Truebloods were very dangerous because of their power and highly appealing but poisonous blood. Vampyres have an unlimited blood supply, which means that when they are at the age of four, their blood will start to multiply, causing them to cough up the extra blood. This could kill a Trueblood sometime in their adolescence, however if they find a mate (vampire or human), the Trueblood's mate can drink their blood to save their lives. If not, the extra blood will start to reject the Trueblood, causing the blood to spill out everywhere, killing the Trueblood from poison and blood loss. Vampyres have fangs like vampires, but instead they give blood, not take it. Vampyres have the power to control other vampires very easily, like Level E vampires. They are also known as the sisters to Level E's (for the Trueblood line is only genetic within females), so much that Level E's are automatically at their command no matter who their original master was. Because of this, Level E's fear vampyres more than anything in the world (more than Purebloods). They are also the only vampires who can understand the Trueblood language when they're spoken to, as the language cannot be understood by any other outsider. Because of their blood (which is poisonous), vampires from every level have very little self-control over their blood, including Purebloods. Half of the Purebloods were wiped out because of attacks on Truebloods, therefore causing another reason for Raidon to hate Truebloods. Vampyres give birth to humans 95% of the time, vampire mate or not, but for the rest of the time some of them can give birth to Pureblood vampires. After the entire race was hunted down, Lina died defeating Raidon, but was reincarnated as Rina Tomonaga (Rina Kuran) two million years later, therefore creating the last vampyre. As she grew up, Rina experienced the blood attacks, but she is unaware she chose Zero Kiryuu as her vampire mate when she was a Kuran. She later comes to find out that she's a Trueblood from Kaien Cross (as Kaname Kuran told him when Zero drank Rina's blood for the first time that she's a vampyre.). Appearance Vampyres are said to appear normal, except for their vampyre eyes (white on black eyes), showing their vampyre nature. They may have different colored skin, unnatural-colored hair (which seems to grow long very fast because of their high blood supply), and somewhat "creepy" eyes that can change color. Not much is known of what they look like, except for their eye color. Known Vampyres Rina Tomonaga: The main protagonist of the story who seems to be the last vampyre alive. She is the reincarnation of Lina, making her a Trueblood, as Lina gave Rina her body and her Trueblood powers. She has Zero Kiryuu as her Trueblood mate. Lina: the very first vampyre born, the "Eve" of the world, the mother of all kind, and the Goddess of Light. She is the incarnation of Rina, therefore turning Rina into a Trueblood. She possibly has two mates, Raidon being her first, and Damien being her second. Possible Vampyres Zephyr Nakamura: Zephyr understands the Trueblood language, which is unknown how as the language can only be understood by Truebloods and Level E vampires, hinting that he may be a vampyre, which is impossible because the Trueblood gene is genetic only within females. Category:Races